When Sonny Meets Chad
by hepburner
Summary: AU. Sonny Monroe moves to Hollywood with her fashion designer mom. She meets Chad, star of hit show Mackenzie Falls. He seems nice, but can she get past all his faults?


A/N: Never used FanFiction before to upload a story so I'm going to try it (:

**Sonny's POV:**

I sighed. It was a new year, which meant a new school. It's starting to get on my nerves how my mum makes me relocate just when I get used to a town and the people in it. And it's all for her work. Ever since dad left us for his secretary, mum's devoted her life to her career. I'm pretty sure she cares more about it then she does about me and my brother Justin. Just because it's a high class job at a modelling scout which means she gets an awesome salary and heaps of trendy clothes, it still didn't make up for all the milestones and birthday parties she'd missed in my life. I still did love her though; I think that in a way, she cared about us. Whenever we moved house, our live-in maid and chef came as well. Dean and I both got all the expensive clothes and lived in the 'posh' part of town, usually in a small mansion or the like. Not to mention my BABY, the 1950's Porsche that I took everywhere with me! But anyway, I guess I shouldn't complain, I'm better well off than some of my past friends..

So yeah... I'm in the car right now. Well, actually it's my mother's cream white limo. Our new home is in HOLLYWOOD of all places! Now _here_ is a place I've never lived in before and I thought I'd seen it all! I'm so happy! I wonder if I'll meet any celebrities...

We stopped at a gas station. While the limo driver filled up the petrol, I sneaked out to a nearby drink machine to get a raspberry slushie. And when I came back out, the limo was nowhere to be seen! I began to panic. My heart started to race and I wasn't sure what to do. Immediately I looked around. There were a few oldies filling up their cars but other than that, I couldn't see Dean or mum anywhere. Suddenly a whiff of my brother's expensive cologne blew in my face from behind. I twirled around and smacked right into somebody. It was a guy, but it wasn't my brother. He looked about my age. I began to access him, studying his external features, something I did with most people I meet. I could easily see he had a lean muscle build and great taste in clothing. He sported a black bomber jacket with sweats and a shirt. I looked up at his face and noticed his piercing sea blue eyes that stared at me in amusement. His blonde hair was straight though messed up, making him look like he'd just jumped out of bed, but to me it looked hot. Overall, I would rate him 10 out of 10 on the gorgeous scale. He smirked at me. "See something you like babe?" he said.

**Chad's** **POV**:

She looked up at me. I was speechless. I couldn't stop staring at her. The most beautiful girl in the universe was standing right in front of me. Soft wavy chocolate brown locks of hair, olive light coloured skin and oh so kissable passion red lips...

_AHH snap out of it!, m_y inner voice spoke to me, _It's just a girl, like the many others you've been with in the past 2 years. C'mon man, you're Mackenzie of Mackenzie Falls, the #1 tween drama according to _Tween Weekly_ magazine! SAY SOMETHING DUDE! _

After that vote of encouragement, I finally came to my senses and smirked. "See something you like babe?" I asked cockily. I flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes. I realised she was looking around panicked.

My gentleman instincts kicked in. "Are you alright?" She looked a bit dazed as well as worried and panicked. After what felt like a few minutes, she spoke, and OH was it wonderful! Her voice was as innocent and sweet as an angel, though loud and clear. Her speech was fluent and she had an All American accent, just like me. I gathered all this from the few words she said to me, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You're wearing his cologne."

I guess that was kind of a coincidence, my dad worked for LYNX CAPITAL Cologne America. This was why I got all the free samples and was expected to wear every single one of them at least once and tell my father what I think of them.

I thought back to this morning. Like any other weekend, I got up late and, not knowing I was still only in boxer shorts, dragged myself down the long staircase and into the kitchen. Tawni was there, as usual. Tawni Heart was the daughter of the director of _So Random_ – the show she had the lead in - which meant she got everything she wanted and bossed everyone around. Well, everyone that is, except me. The girl practically worships the ground I walk on! Ever since I moved in 5 years ago when I was 12, she'd had a major crush on me and was always throwing herself at me and trying to get me to go out with her. She could be a real bitch and annoys the hell out of me, but our parents are close friends and she lives right next door so she's allowed in our house whenever she wants. Not to mention the _So Random_ shooting studio is in the same block as the Mack Falls studio! And she definitely uses this to her advantage.

Wow, I get off topic quickly. Anyways, Tawni was there at the table. As soon as she saw me, her face lit up and she walked over to me. "Hey baby, you look hot today." She said, in a voice I think was meant to sound seductive. As she ran her fingers along my bicep, I shivered. Not because it felt good but because it disgusted me. I think she took it as encouragement though. She dragged a pink manicured fingernail down my arm, pushing my hand down to her boobs. Urgh, I thought as I snatched my arm away and sidestepped her. But not before I took a look at what she was wearing: a skanky orange halter top and a frilled black mini skirt. Hmm slut much? I avoided her as much as I could that morning. Mum told me to go out and get some milk from the shops because Tawni had used it all on her "stay skinny protein shake" as I liked to call it. I couldn't be bothered driving all the way to the shops so I just headed down to the gas station on the corner. That way I could also fill up my prized Asten Martin, the car my dad bought me when I was 13! And that is how I ended up here outside the gas station pay shop, standing in front of _the _hottest girl I have ever seen. Ahh life couldn't possibly get any better!

**Sonny's** **POV:**

I just stood there, wondering if he was going to say anything in response to what I said to him. It was kind of awkward, me standing there, and him looking as if he were daydreaming or something. He'd turned his head slightly and looked deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb him. After a while, he smiled and turned back to me. "I think I'm wearing American Crew." He said simply. I blanked for a moment. What was he talking about? And then I remembered the cologne. "Oh yes, yeah, that's the same as Justin's" I laughed at myself.

**Chad's POV:** She sounded so cute when she laughed. Before long, I was laughing along with her! "So...you never answered my question. Are you alright?" I repeated from before. She told me she was fine and it's just that she was worried because the limo had left without her. As she was saying this, I was thinking _Wow this chick must be rich to have a limo._ My family had a limo though we hardly used it. My dad just thought since we had the money, we should buy all that useless crap that rich people feel they need. I asked her where she lived so I could drive her home and she pulled out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. I thought that was a bit weird, wouldn't you know where you live? I looked at her sceptically and she told me that she'd just moved to Hollywood.

As I drove her home, I realised that I didn't even know her name. "By the way, you never told me your name..." I waited for her to finish."Alison, but you can call me Sonny. And your name is..?" She smiled at me with a sideways glance. I could see where she got the name from.

WOW. Ohmigod! She didn't know who I was! I could tell she was serious by the way she looked at me. I felt insulted all of a sudden. "I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Doesn't ring a bell?" I glanced over at her in the passenger seat. Her face was still blank. I got even more annoyed. "I star on the #1 Tween Drama, Mackenzie Falls! OMG you really don't know who I am..." I decided to ignore that fact "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around maybe. What school are you planning on going to?"

"Well it was a tossup between two schools. I chose Hollywood Road High. I heard that's where all the celebrities go. "

I was surprised. That's my school. Only rich kids got into HRH. It was a private school and everyone was required to wear a uniform. Maybe she's an actress that I've never met before. I made a mental note to myself to ask her one day. "Awesome. That's my school." I answered happily. I'm glad I'll be seeing more of this girl.


End file.
